1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dismountable hot air nozzle for a hot air jet heater which is mainly used in the repairing of surface-mounted IC devices on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional hot air nozzle comprises, as illustrated in FIG. 6, a nozzle member A and a cylindrical member B carrying said nozzle member A at its forward end and having a clamp C at its base end, said cylindrical member being fitted over a nozzle pipe D and secured in position by tightening the screw of said clamp C.
As to the method for connecting the nozzle to the nozzle pipe, there also known the method which comprises fitting the cylindrical member over the nozzle pipe and securing them together with a setscrew and the method which comprises cutting a female thread on the inner wall of the cylindrical member, screwing the male thread at the forward end of the nozzle pipe into said female thread and tightening them together firmly with a spanner.
However, in any of those arrangements, a tool such as a screwdriver or a spanner is required for connecting the nozzle (cylindrical member) to the nozzle pipe. Moreover, this connection and disconnection requiring both hands are both time-consuming and labor-consuming.
Having been developed to overcome the above disadvantages, the present invention has for its primary object to provide a dismountable hot air nozzle which can be mounted or dismounted for replacement by one hand with one-touch ease without using a screwdriver or the like tool and jig. Another object is to provide such a dismountable nozzle consisting of a fewer number Of parts at low cost.